


What Gets You Off

by PeetaPan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeetaPan/pseuds/PeetaPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "bottom!steve stucky with lots of dirty talk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Gets You Off

Pre-serum Steve, nothing but smooth skin and bones getting good and thoroughly fucked by Bucky into their bed in their tiny apartment, and they gotta be quiet or the neighbors will hear, but the thing is, Bucky is real bad at staying quiet-- he can't help the words that spill out of his mouth when he's balls deep in Steve tight little hole.

"You're fuckin' perfect, Steve," he whispers throatily into Steve's ear. "Fuckin' gorgeous, even."

And Steve whines and whimpers because nothing turns him on more than Bucky murmuring dirty nothings.

"Gonna fill you up til you're leaking, baby," Bucky growls, punctuating every word with a deep thrust. "And then, when you've come and you're all wrung out, I'm gonna eat my come out of your ass, gonna tongue-fuck you til ya can't see straight."

Steve writhes desperately against Bucky, moaning louder and louder, until Bucky has to reach up and cover his mouth to keep him quiet. Of course, Steve just sucks Bucky's fingers into his mouth, hot sweet heat enveloping Bucky's middle and ring fingers all the way down to the knuckle. 

"Fuck, look how you just open up and take me, so fucking perfect, like your lips were made to get fucked." Bucky can tell that Steve's on the edge, his breathing getting more and more uneven.

"Ya gotta be quiet, baby," Bucky mutters, licking a path across Steve's collarbone and up his neck. "Don't want the neighbors to burst in and find us--" Steve shudders, and Bucky grins -- "You'd like that, wouldn't you? The whole world would know you're mine, and they'd see just how pretty you looked, fucked out and debauched, moaning like a little whore--"

Steve bucks, a strangled cry wrenching out of his throat, and he comes hard, white ribbons painting their bellies, and Steve clenches so tight that Bucky can't help but follow immediately after. 

Bucky smirks as Steve tries to catch his breath. 

"Damn, for an all-american goodie-two-shoes, you really do like dirty talk."


End file.
